NovaKitS' Jroney!
by novakt of throndrclun
Summary: NovaKiT is a THUNDECLAN IT WOH is The Dugtr of FoarStar!1!1 bUt Soon she and Hr Siblngs lern of a Propcy1!1 What Will hapn? frist story DONT FLAM OK/!/1!/1!/1?1?1? t bcuz of volenc and gor and tat stuf.
1. prologu

**Prolgl**

 **Hi gys dis is my frist srtoy so dnt b men plz. anwa her is prolog**

It wass lefgren adn tundreoclan was trivng. In teh cmp, 2 KITZ WER BORN!111!

"oUR kitz lokc wondrfel STInhart" Meowd GlosyFot.

"tnx" sed Stromhart.

"wat shel we nam tem!/1?!/1/" Showtd FirStra.

SadnyHart pontd at teh frst kit. She was pnk adn blu wit rainbow strips adn had blu eys. "TIs 1 wil b namd PretyKit 4 hr prety pelt."

Shee pointd at ther nexx 1. He wass a Balck KIT whit wit paws adn RED EYS!11!111"This 1 is namd CrsmonKit 4 his eys lik flamgn rubys."

Finaly she pontd at hr LST KIT. sShe was a beautfil vivid violet with gpnk eys adn hr tale itipp had Teh GLAXY INSDI11111!1! "Andd this 1 is NOVKIT!1" THE CTS CHERD111111

Sehhe wispred in2 teh Slepng kits Erer. "Ur gon b best waror som Day NovaKit i just KNO IT."

JayFthr ran in2 teh Nusry. "FoirStra I have ImPOTENT News! I Gott a PROPCY!111" ALL THE CTS GAPED!1!1

"OMGG WAT IS IT JOYFUTHR" SCREEMD FIRSTRO.

"The Nova Mon adn teh Prety plet wil stop th evl Oblivon. But bewar uf Tigr Hok Blod and Randnd."

NoBody New wht it ment!1!11!1

 **Hop u ENGOYED1!1!**


	2. aleeganc

**Alegiances**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** FIRESTAR—ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY: BRAMBLECLAW—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits):** BRACKENFUR—golden-brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

THORNCLAW—golden-brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with green eyes

CHERRYFALL—ginger she-cat

MOLEWHISKER—brown-and-cream tom

SNOWBUSH—white, fluffy tom

AMBERMOON—pale ginger she-cat

DEWNOSE—gray-and-white tom

STORMCLOUD—(formerly Frankie); gray tabby tom

HOLLYTUFT—black she-cat

FERNSONG—yellow tabby tom

SORRELSTRIPE—dark brown she-cat

 **QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):** DAISY—cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

LILYHEART—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

(mother to Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Larkkit, a black tom-kit, and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches)

GLOSYFOT—betiful seh cat mad of glas and has blu eys

(mothr 2 MusicKit, a wite tom wit a musicl staf on his fur, and NoteKit, a blak she kit wit a curld up tale like a musc not)

STREEMHART - amazing gorgus blue shee car with brillant rainbo eys

(moethr 2 PretyKit, a pink and blu she cat with rinbo stripes and blu eys, Crismonkit, a balck tim with Wite paws and red flamng eys. And NovaKit, a stunning amazing perrfct vilot she-cat with with pnk eyes and a galax paterned tale tip)

 **ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired):** PURDY—plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER:** BLACKSTAR—large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 **DEPUTY:** REDBLOD—black tom wit dark red paws tat lock lik tey r covred in blod

APPRRENTIC, RABITPAW (wite tom wit a buterfly patern on his chest)

 **MEDICINE CAT:** LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

 **WARRIORS:** TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, NEEDLEPAW

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, SLEEKPAW

STONEWING—white tom

APPRENTICE, JUNIPERPAW

SPIKEFUR—dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

APPRENTICE, YARROWPAW

WASPTAIL—yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, STRIKEPAW

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

DRAKSLASH

APRETNICE, RUBYPAW (she cat mad of rubies with brite red eyes)

APPRENTICE, BEEPAW

SNOWBIRD—sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat with green eyes

MITSWISKER - beutiful gray she-cat wiht blue eyes

APENTICE, JADEPAW (she cat made of jaed with brite green eyes)

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

BERRYHEART—black and white she-cat

CLOVERFOOT—gray tabby she-cat

RIPPLETAIL—white tom

SPARROWTAIL—large tabby tom

MISTCLOUD—spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

 **QUEENS:** GRASSHEART—pale brown tabby she-cat

PINENOSE—black she-cat

(mother to Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tom-kit with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit)

 **ELDERS:** OAKFUR—small brown tom

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER:** ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

 **DEPUTY:** HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

 **MEDICINE CAT:** KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

 **WARRIORS:** NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

APPRENTICE, FERNPAW (dark brown she-cat)

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat

LARKWING—pale brown tabby she-cat

SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

SLIGHTFOOT—black tom with white flash on his chest

OATCLAW—pale brown tabby tom

FEATHERPELT—gray tabby she-cat

HOOTWHISKER—dark gray tom

 **QUEENS:** HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(mother to Smokekit, a gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown she-kit)

 **ELDERS:** WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY:** REEDWHISKER—black tom

 **MEDICINE CATS:** MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat

WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat

 **WARRIORS:** MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW (dark brown she-cat)

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

CURLFEATHER—pale brown she-cat

PODLIGHT—gray-and-white tom

HERONWING—dark gray-and-black tom

SHIMMERPELT—silver she-cat

LIZARDTAIL—light brown tom

APPRENTICE, FOXPAW (russet tabby tom)

HAVENPELT—black-and-white she-cat

PERCHWING—gray-and-white she-cat

SNEEZECLOUD—gray-and-white tom

BRACKENPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat

JAYCLAW—gray tom

OWLNOSE—brown tabby tom

 **QUEENS:** LAKEHEART—gray tabby she-cat

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

(mother to Nightkit and Breezekit)

 **ELDERS:** MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **ya i Know alegunces r BORING but just wate the fic gets EXITING!1!1!1 Buye!**


	3. chapterre 1

**Hi gysz AGAEN Here with th FICTIN. Wat a Trollfic? I glad u Likc story WyWard. Fic IZ NOT BAD!1 Im Not 31!111 Anyway here gos FIXc!1!11**

 **Chaopter 1 - Tehy Aprentics**

NovaKit was Wokcen by her Morther. "Wakc up NovKit u becom Appentic 2day! U 2 Crimmsin Kit and PrittyKIt!11" All teh kits jUmped up and were exited!1! Tey herd FireStairs cal 2 al uf teh ThunderScan Camm P.

"Cats gater under High Stone 4 Clan Cermoniy!1!" Al of th cats Dashed from teyre dens. "We Hav 3 kits Who R reedy 2 becom Apentic. PretyKt U wil b tried by LineBlaze. I hope he Givs u his Strength. CrimsinKit u wil bt by BambleClaw. Finaly NovKit u wil b trayned by Me becus u r so grate!1" TEH CATS CHERD!1 "NovaPaw u wil b best cat evr SomDay."

Sudeney, a RED BAGER RAN IN2 TEH CAMP!11 ALL CATZ GAPED!1 THER WAS A BUNCH UF BLUD!11 SUDEN NOVApaw JUMPD AND KILED IT!1!1 EVRY1 CHERED1!1 "U did it NovaKit!1The clun is savd!1!"

But saddy, Bamblclaw... Was DEAD!1!1! Cats cryed!1 But novkiti noticed Some Ting... CrimsonPaw was covrd in Blud and standng Ovr the cropse!1!1 The badger was not the 1 woh kild BamblClow... It waz CrimsmsinPaw!1! And NovPaw as th ONLY 1 WOH NOTCED11!1 But she cludnt say anyting!11 Who would beliv her!?

FayroStairs Spock up. "As BumblClaw is ded, TundroClun needs a depuhty. Clodtal is now the deputy." NovaPaw saw Cramsonpaw GLARING At FIRSTORE11111

Wen the Cats went bak in2 Ther Dens, NocaPaw went ovr 2 CremsinPow!1"Y did U kil BambleClew?!1/1 He was ur mentor and tat is very Evil!11" CrimSinPaws evil Red Eyes glintd in teh Monlite, reflecting hatred and Fire of his eyEs!11 His blody Silvr claws shined and The clouds covred up teh Stras!11! YHe was Evil!11

"IM Evil Thats y!11 Ur just a Stupid Nice Kit1!21 11 Nic cats Finsh lats!1!"

NovePiw was Shoked!1 How culd hr Bruthr b so evl!1!?1!/?! "But U cant b Evil1!1 Thats not Gud!1!" Pretypaw nodededed1!1 "Ya!1" Craynsin Paw hissed and stormed awa!1

"I wil get u sumDay!1"

 **Hop u Engoyed!**


	4. choopter 2

**Hey Im bakC. Agen, wat a trolfic?11?!1 I lIcked StarKits Popecy so y do U tink its Bad? Dont b a Hatter!11! Anywa her iz my fiCtion11!**

 **Cheptur 2 - NovaPaws Discovry**

NovPwa siged. Wen wuld hr brothr reliz tht being Bad iz not Gud? But hr musngs wer intruped by FoirStra walkng ovr 2 her.

"Its Tim 2 trane" sed FarryStar. "I saw U r Grate at fitign so lets hount inStead.$\NovaPaw noded Exitly!1Tey paded owt uf teh Camp and in2 a Traning Clering.

NovePow cot ALL OF TEH PREAY IN THE FORETT!1!1 FerStoe was shoked!11 "Wow U r. So much greaeter at hunting. Themn Me/ U wld mak a Grate Lead Er."

Noevue Pew Gaped!11 "OMIGOSH U MEN IT?!1? I CULD B A GRAT LEEDR!?1!?1?11/!1/!" Seh jumpd round in ExitMent.

"Yes. VovaPasaw it mite Just B ur Destuny!1" Replid ForStare!1 "We shuld Get bak now. It is., Geting Dork!1" Just as tey wer abowt 2 go home...

"SHRADOWCLONE A TACK!11" BalkStar and his EVIL ClamNates Lept at The Gud catzsz!11 He swipped at FayStrum cosing him 2 Los AL LIFS BUT 1!1!1 NovPuw Gupsed!1

"Oh StarCln this Cant B Hapembing!1" she mowed with feer!1 BluckStor Tunred A Round and Slassed at Nov Paw!1!1 All went Drak!11

\- (I fownd Out dis helps Seprate Paragafs :3)

Nuverue Pin Wokc up in a ShadoWy Forett!1 The Mon was no ware 2 B sen and ravens SCREEMED!11 Seh was in a bush.

"Were am I?" sed NoovaPaw/ She herd mufled tlaking owtsid Teh bush11 Seh peked throuhg 2 heer wat it was. Ther wer a grop of catz taking 2 ech other!1!

"Onc CrumSinPaw kills tha Annoyingly kawai NavelPaw and her just as Iditic Siter Pritypaw we can Put teh Next part uf hr Plin in Mot in!1" Mewd a Bron taby tom wit a wite bely adn Blu ees. Al teh cats wer trnsParent. Exietp NyvaPaw.

Anoter cat sed "Yea and 1nc we do tat teh pitiful Clns wil B undr Owr Rul!1" he waz a bron taby with a scar on hs nows and evl ambr eyes. Teh oter 2 catz noded and lafed evily. Teh last 1 was a Balck cat wit a wite paw blue eyes and a colar wit dog teth. Tey wer al rely scary!1

NovaPyw sudenly wok bak up In teh medin Cat den. Seh saw ForStraws JyFuthr CrinSomPaw Pritypaw and StripeHart standng in the Den. "Tank StoreClan ur AlRite!1" Showtd JuyFothr.

PrutyPaw Noded."Ya all of us Wer reely Wor Ied!1"

Howevr, NovuePaw noticd tat CrimsoPawn didnt sem 2 car!1 In fact, it locked lick he Waz Cursng at SturClown 4 Savving Her!1 But she new now. Her Brothr was ben sent by the Dark Forett!1 She had 2 warn evry1!1! But b4 she culd say a Ting, evry1 had Leff teh den!1

 **Uh O dat does not bod Well dus it!?1/!?1 Anywa find owt wat hapens Next tim!11**


	5. chpapter 3

**Hi Agen!1 If tats way a Trolfic is ten my fix is not a Trolfic BCuz my ficTion is teh Gratest!11! Shadoskie wat is Rong wit teh nam Pretypaw?1?/!/!? It describs her1!1I dont se Y i shuld stop usin Kawai and Desu thouhg. My Spelig is preFect!11 Anywa heer is teh fic.**

 **CheptEr 3 - Teh Gatering**

NoVaPwa New sHee had 2 act fats!11 CremSinPow wuld kil her and PreityPaw!1 Shee ran owt and heded In2 the Ledere Den, but FurStru Waznt ther!1! She turned arownd and saw him on teh hiStone.

"Cats Gater 4 anoter Caln Metting1!11111" he SCREEMED. Teh cats pade ovr 2 teh HighRock. FirStruy was Pufing his Cest owt. Wat was he caling 4? He spok agen. "1st Of, we hav 2 New Apentics. MusicKit and NotKit com heer." Teh 2 kits brok from teh croud and ran over to FireyStar with Exitment1! "Musikkit u wil b mentered by IvyPull and NoteKit U will b Mentored by DoveWing. I hop tey trane u wel.

 _Wow! NoetPaw is getign trand by DovWing!1_ thot NiovaPaw. _Shes 1 of teh Gratest cats bcuz she is So cool and amazig!1_ (a.n. y do pepl hat DovWung?1!?) /howver ForeStar waz not Don.

"2nd, ter is a gatring 2nite. Teh catz woh get 2 go r..."

NevaPolw held Her Breth in antipatin. Ho wuld Go?/?/?

"ClodTale, JaFethr, BriteHert, LoinBlaz, CIndrHart, IvyPill. FoveWing, SorelStrip. PreittyPerw, CramSinPew and..."

"NOVAPAW!111111!1!1!1!1!1111111!1111111!11!11!111!11!1"

Al Teh Cats cherd 4 her!1!1 Ecept CymsinPaw, woh was GROLING!1!11 Only NevaPaw saw it!1!1!11 NovPaw was Exited!1! Shee was Goign 2 teh Gatring!1 Shee wuld met so Many calns and catz!111

"Alrite tat is al but b4 we go CloudTeila Will asign teh Duks Patrol." CloodTill did tat and ten teh cats tat wer goin left 2 teh gatering after eeting sum travling Herbs.

It wass dark and teh mon was risign. PertyPaw sed "My paws r Gettig tird r we thar Yet?/?/?./.?."

hJayfeter sed "B Patent PretyPaw we R almost ther." PrityPow noded and continud Wlaking.

CriSmonPaW scoffed at the grownd. "Ugh Y do we evn hav 2 Go?/? Dont we hat teh othr Clns?/ Dont tey steel frum us?/?/?"

FireStar replid with "StrawClan gave teh leedrs of teh Clans 9 livs. In retur, we agred 2 gater at 4tres evry Fool Mun. Howver we left teh Old teritory and Movd 2 teh teriTory we liv in 2day, teh Lak Teritory. We now gater at Teh Islnd."

Eventally tey Arived. NevPaw Gaped!11 Ther wer so Meny Catz!1 Shee had nevr seen tis meny catz B41!1! She stayd clos 2 teh TundrCln cats thogh. Tey stood undr a big tre wer The leders wer.

Anoter aprentIce went ovr 2 Her. He wasa Wite tom with a light blue buterfly shap on his chets. "Hi! Im Rabitpaw and dis is my firts Gatring!1! Woh r U?/" he mewed Exitedly.

"Oh im NovaPaw!1 This is My first Gatoring 2!11!11" replied NoVaPaw. She asaw CrimsynPaw glarign at RabittPaw evly!1 His luminscent red eyes peerced the dim monlite!111 The lite on his sarhp fangs glintd evily!1!1

"Get awa gody 2 shoes!1!" Hised CramsonPyw. RabbitPaww backd up in feer!111!1!1 But den pretypaw went ovr and comfortd him.

"Dont mind him. Hes. A meany..." sighd PretyPaw. Qickly ther atention went up 2 teh tre. All teh Clans had arriVed.

FuirStar sed "Thundercln Has been doing Welll. We hav go tMany prey and we hav 5 new aprentices. There names are MusickPwa, NotPaqw, CrismOnpaw, Prettypaw, and finaly..."

"NOVAPWA!1!111111!11111111!11111!"

At tat momengt, Teh mon shoned britely on NovaPw, her fur aprakling!1!

Teh gatring continud as norml until it was BalckStars Turn 2 speek. "Shadowclan is doing the Best owt of All clans. In fatc, stupid tundrclns Leder was killed... so many times he ony has 1 LIF NOW!11"

ALL THE CATS GAPED ECEPT SAHDOWCLN AND CIRMSONPAW!1 TEH SHADOWCLN CATS GIGLED IN LAFTER ECEPT 4 TEH APPENITCES WHO WERNT THER.

"Tats horible!1! Woh killed him?./?" meowed a Rivercln Apentic. At this qestion the Shadowcln Cats gigled HARDER!11111

"HAHAHAHAHA!1 WE KILLED HIM U DUMB IDOTSS!1!1!1111111" TEH CATS GAPED AGEN!11!11

What?!1?1?1?11!?1?,1 1? But killing cats is agenst the warir cod!11!1" SAID PRETYPAW1!11 TEH SAHDOWCLAN CATS GIGLED EVEN HARDR!1111!1!1!1!1!

"HAHAHA!111 WE R AGENST TEH WAROR COD NOW!1111!1" NOVAPWA LOCKED UP! THE MON WAS COVERD UP WIT CLOWDS!11 SUDENLY, TINY STARS APEERED AROWND HER!11! SHE FLOTED UP IN2 TEH SKIE!111

"We canot Fite!1 it is Not wat StarClon Wants!1!1 If we fite heer then starClan wil punish utz!1!" ALL TEH CATS STOPED SHOWTING AND LOKED UP!1!

"She is rite1! If we fite it will B Meen and Bad!11!" Said fireStar1!111 "Starclan has caled 4 tis gatring 2 end."

NovaPaw landd gently donw on2 teh grownd. ThunderClan cats went ovr and cheerd!111!1 Rabitpaw wavd bye as tey left teh gatring. 1nce she was hom, Novapaw was gona tel evry1 abowt it!1!11

 **It wass a lung and hard chaptr 2 mak So i hop u licked it!1 Bye!11**


	6. cahupter 3

**Hi Guyz agen. My Spelign is Perfct1! Can u do Beter!?/1?1!/1 I do Prered. My ficx Doesnt lok lik Tat so it isnt A tRolfic. I stil dont Se wats rong wit StarKit. Sehs good1!1 Also NovPaw is nt Perfect. She has Conflikts and She culdnt Figt of BalckStar Erler!1! Enywa 4 pepl woh Lick my fic and Rnt Menies heer it is!11!1**

 **Chepater 3 - Drem of STRAWCLAN 1!121**

Teh catsz arived hom 2 Thundrlcen. NovaPaW went in2 the Apentic Den.

"Wate Hepende?" meowd RianBowpaw (a.n a frend of min).

"Teh gaTring was almos Ruined by ShadoClan, but Somting specal hapened!1!" Mewd PretyAPw.

"Wat ahepened then?/?" Saisd NotPwa.

"I floted up in2 the are and it was Lick StrieClan was Tolkaing 2 me!1! All the Catss stopd hising at Echothr!11!" Said Novapwa.

The othr Apentics Gaped!1! "Wow thats col!1!1" said RenbowPaw.

"Your Amazng!1 1" Meewed MusikPaw. Criamson Paw glard at NovaPAw. There was Hat Red in his eyes!1!1 But nloy NovaPaw and pretyPaw notcid!11!

FirePaw walkd in2 the Densd. "U beter Slep or u Wont b abl 2 Get up in teh Mourning." The aprenTIces noded and went 2 Sleep.

NvoaPaw wok up in a Starry Filed forett. She Lockd arownd and saw a lithe soft-furred, dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with orange and brown markings, a distinctive dappled and mottled coat, and a small, pink nose. One of her eyes was rimmed with darker fur than the other, and she has a black tipped, gold-and-brown-striped tabby tail. She also had large, warm, amber eyes. She was aslo translucnt.

"Woh r U?'" akked NovaPwaaw.

"I am SpotedLef," sed teh cat. "I was kiled 1nce by an evl cat namd ClawFac and ten i Was kiled agen by MapleShad. I thot I was Gone 4 good..."

NevaPaw Gaped. "Hwo did u Make it bak if U wer ded Twice?.?./.?./"

"It was My destitny 2 com Bak and Tel u someting impoetnet. I dont now How i cam bakk, but I Did." she rep Lied. "Ether way, i hav Someting Impotent 2 tel u."

NovaPwawa tiltd her Hed. "Wat is it Spotleaf?/"

Spotedalief replid with "Bewar the cats From the Sadhows." Sudenly, darknes consumd SPotedlef adn te h REst of Starlecaln!11! NOvapwa was In a black Void!11!

"AAAHHHHH!11!1!1" SCREEMED NOVAPOWA!1!1!1 SHE HERD THE SCRECH OF A CAT!1!1 THER WAS BLUD!1!1 She waked up.

"Tat was a spoky drem..."

 **Sory 4 the Smal size the next Chatper Wil b Longer. Byeeeeee!11!**


	7. cahpter 5

**HI agen21 1 1 My fi is NOT a troll!111 Y dos evry1 Think it is?/1/!/! Btw don't wory PretyPaw is gonna b Impotent. My spelign IS perFect thogh. Y does evry1 Tink it isnt/?1?/ But tanks 2 da people who said my Fic is good!1!1 Anyway Hear it is!111 BTW GloosyFoot is CirmsonPaws new Mentro.**

 **Cahpter 5 - Patrol Disater**

PrettyPWa waked up and locked ovr at NovaPwa. "Wat hapened? U lock kind of Shaken up..."

"I had a bad drem. Tats Oil." Sad NvoaPwa. But SPotdLefs word Kept Ringin in hr mind. Wat did she men by tat?/? _Bewar the cats From the Sadhows..._

Her thoughs were interupted by the sownd of Coudtail asigning teh Paroles. The Apentics ran owt of the den as 2 Not b lat.

"The Haunting patrol will hav Britehart, BeryNosle, MousWisker, Snowbuhs and Squirelflit. I wil led it. The Bordr Patrol Wil have LionBlaz, Glosyfoot, CrimsnPaw, NovaPWa, and PretyPAw. FireSTraw will Leed it. DIsmised." The patrls exited the camp.

"We r Going 2 check the Broder by ShadowClanN 1st." Mowed ForerStree. Tey walkd until they saw a 2leg path. "Make sure u Dont step owt of ThundrLCan Teritory." he said.

Tey wer marking the teritory wen sudenly tey herd Pretypaw wispering "Thers Shadowcln cats on our TEritory1!1" All of the cats on Parolet ran over to the bush that PretyAPW was hidnig Behnd. Tey saw a bunch of Sahdwo Clan Cats hunting ThunderCLan Pray!11!1!1

"Tis is horrible!1!1" Sad GlossyFot. "They hav ther Own prey!111 Y r tey hunting Heer?!1?1!/1?1"

"Those mangy hadwao Clan cats ned 2 b Tot a leson!111" hissed CreimsonPaw. He was abowt 2 Lung at teh Cats, but PretYTPAw stoped Him1!1!111!1

"CreimeoSinpaw, mayB we shuld aks them y They are on owr Teritory!1!1111" she mewed.

LionHart noded. "Tat is good jugemtn, PREtyPwa. MayB we can solv tis Witout vilence." Crimson Pwa was Glarigng at TEm11!11 NovaPWAwa herd him mutering Someting under His breth!11!1 But she culdnt maek it owt.

Firewoeistar Padded out from Behin the bush. "Y r u huntin on TRuhnderClan Tertory?/?" he said Sternyl.

"YOUR TERITORY?/?/ I tink u men SHADOWCLAN TERIOTRY!1!1!" Hised a blak tom with Red PAws!1!1 He sad this as He cautg a vole.

The tunder Clan cats Gaped!1!11 "But tis is the Teritry we fownd Ourselvs?1? hunting heer?1?! It is GReneLeef, U shuld hav plenty Of preay!1!1" Mewoed LionBlaz.

"U kno wat U pesky ThundrCLna Cats did!1!11! U huntd on owr teritory1! U took evry piec of Prey we had Left1!1 Wev ben Living of Rats from teh GrenLef 2Leg plac!1!1" HissEd a gray She Cat wit Blu eyes.

FIrTRaw tilted his hed. "Wat?/? WE have don No such ting1!11! We wuld nevr Steel from anotre Clan!11!1"

"Ur LIEing!1!1" Hissed a wite tom!111 TEY jumped at tEHa THUNDrCLAn cats and started Figting!1!1 BLod and Fur went Evrywere!1!11

PretyPwA saw cRirMsonPaw and GlosyFoot Cornored by a gray Taby Tom!1! "Im gona help crimsonPwa and glosyfoot, okay NovaPWa?.?/?" B4 NvoaPWA could answer, she Arleady left. She herd SPAotedLeefs warning ringng in her hed Agen. _Bewar the cats From the Sadhows..._ Was tis wat she ment?!1?1

But B4 she culd continu Musing, she felt a Paw nock her owt!111!

NovaPAWawa wock up in the Stary Clering agen. She locked arownd, ecpectin 2 see SPotetedLeaf age, but insted she saw a dark gray she Cat with blu eyes. "WOh r U?/?" akesd NAovaPAw.

"My nam is CinderPlet." she mewd. "Fate 4 som1 is abowt 2 chang 4ever bcause of thte blood stained cat." Teh sam ting as teh first drem hapened agen, With cinderpelt being Enveloped by Drakness, and the screech of a cat.

NovaPaaw Wock up, stil by the ShadaowClan bordr. The fite was Still hapening1!1 She lept up and locked arownd. Seh saw Firstar fiting off a yello taby she cat. NovaWAPAw slid under the two, raking the yelo taby's bely. The SahdwoClan cat Screched and ran off.

"Ur awak NOvaWPA/?!1?1!/ Tat waz and ecelent fiting Move!11" Sad Firesrtaw. "Good Job!1!"

NoovaPaw beemd Prowdly!1!11 She stoped a cat from hurtng FIrgrStar!1!111 Sheh was a grate fiter!11!11 But she had no tim 2 b prowd of Herself. She had 2 sav her FRedns!11!1

Sudenly, NoavPaw herd a Lowd screech!11!1!11!1!1!1!

It was teh 1 in hr dreems!1111!

She rapidly locked arownd, trying 2 see were it cam from!1! She heard Balckstar showt 4 the ShadowClann cats 2 Retret!1 Maybe it was just a SahdowaCLan cat/?/? She thougt, trying 2 push out the creeping feeling of wory in her mind. She stoped wen seh saw 2 cats: CrismaonPaw and a gray She cat staring at ech other in shok. They wer both covred in blood. She locked down at their paws and froze.

PrettyPaw was lyng there, blood everywhere, with a dazed expresion.


	8. Cahpeyter 6

**Hi Guys Again!11! Tanks 4 teh nic revews guyz!1!1 2 the peple sayng its a trolfic it isnt a trolfic. I dont speel tat way!1! Aslo i locked up My Imortal and teh riter is kinda meen. Anywa heers teh fic!1!**

 **Chapter 6 - A Wanring Com True**

NAOwavaPaw starred in horor at the Limp PReteyPaw. CrimsonAPWa Hissed at teh ShadoewClan cta, casugn her 2 Run awa adn rejon the Rest of th eSHadwoCLan cats.

"PretetyPaw!1!1 Noooooo!O1111!1!" Cryed NovaPwaw. "Wat hapened?/?/"

CirmesonPaw sighed. "A SAdhwoCaln Cat Went ovr and ataked me and GlosasyFoot... PreteyPaw went ovr and ataked her wile Glosyfoot fogt off anothr ShadwoaClan cat... THE SHAdwoaCLan cat jumped ovr and tryed 2 Slyce my nek but RPEttyPaw jumped in tHe way." Crismon Paw sounded sincre. _Maybe she was actually not tat bad all alung..._

"We hav 2 get her bak 2 THundrlClan..." sed NvoaWAPaw, cryng. She grabed the limp APentic by the scruf and began 2 drag her hom. The thundrClan Patrole were shoked wen tey saw PretytPaw.

"Wat hapened 2 PretywepPaw!?11/!/!?1?1?" showted LienoBlaze.

"She was ataked by a ShadowCLan waror... Shea foght lik LionClan, and she saved me From tat mangy ShadwoClan cat." replid CrismonPAwa. Teh sad PAtreol trudgd bak 2 the ThudnrClan camp, not Markng any othr borders. Tey had won teh batle. But at wat cost...

Teh warngn rang repetledly in NOvapwas ears at they went bak 2 camp.

 _Fate 4 som1 is abowt 2 chang 4ever bcause of thte blood stained cat..._

.

The bordr Patrole arived bak at ThudnrdClan CAmp with PRetyPaw. Ther were few cats in TEh camp, as teh huntaing Patrsoel Was not ther yet. Cats gaped as tey saw teh apentice being draged in. NAovaPaw set her down in teh centr of The camp. Cats ran ovr and Askd wat hapend 2 her.

Jayfeathr went ovr. "Shes stil alive, ther is no scent of deth." Teh cats britened up!1!

"Can u sav her1?1!/11" asekd NovavaiPaw exitly.

Jayfrther diped his head. "I wil do teh best i can." Wit tat, he took teh apetncie and movd her 2 his den.

But teh truth was, Pretypaws fate was now in teh paws of StrarClan.

.

NovaPaw sat in the Aprentics den, starng down at hr paws. Seh stil culdnt get CindrPlets warning owt of her head.

 _Fate 4 som1 is abowt 2 chang 4ever bcause of thte blood stained cat..._

She siged and bured her face in2 the ground, trying 2 get ovr wat happened.

 _Fate 4 som1 is abowt 2 chang 4ever bcause of thte blood stained cat..._

Seh was taken owt ofhr thots by RAnbowpaw wlaking over 2 her wit a peice of FeshKill in her jasws.

"NovApaw, FirerStar says U can eat. He said U wer grate at fitign." she said. She set down a giat rabit in front of NoavPaw and then sat down.

NovaWPAw didnt move 2 even lock at it. "No thanks..." she said. "Im not hungry." She was lieing throug her teth thog. Seh wass very hungry, but she culdnt bare 2 eat. Seh felt a griping guilt puling at her. _I shuldnt of let hre go and fite tat ShdaowCLan cat... If i was there. She wuldnt of goten hert..._ She musde.

"Your lieing, arent u?" Meowd RainebowPaw. "If theres someTing rong, u can tel me. Im ur frend." NovaWPAaw thougt she saw RainbowAPWs ranBow eys glowing wen seh said that.

"No. Im fin. I juts hav a belyache. Tats all." She still sound lick she was lieing thog.

RAniBOwPaw tilted her head. "MayB u shuld go 2 teh Medicn cat den?"

NOaiVAPaw galnced at the medicin cat den. "Im fin, its just a minor 1." RainobPaw gave hr a suspicous lock but didnt say anyting.

Sudenly, tey herd a screech from owt of teh den!1!1 Teh apreNtices in there spang in2 actin and ran owt!1!1

Ther was a giant fox wit tree heads!1!1!1!1 It had teh limp body of Cloudtale in its jaws!1!1

 _Can tings get any worse!/!?1!?_ thoght NVoaWAPaw!1!11!1


	9. capter 7

**Hi agen!1!1 Sory 4 leaving u on a cliffhanger (not sory LOL!11) but i promos there will b a good resolution 2 it. ALSO i just discovered spell check so my spelng is evn BETER!11!1 Aslo the being meen 2 gays part was the only bad part in StrawaKits popecy tat ii could think of. The rest is fin 2 me. Tanks 2 the people who lick my fix!11 Anyway, here it is!1!1!1! Aslo special tanks 2 my frend Ranbowpwa who wrote som of the Capter!1!**

 **CHrapter 7 - Tnruderclans Misfrotune**

Al the cats starred at the fox in shoke!111 Nobody had eve seen a fox wit 3 beds b4!1!1 Even worose, it had CloodTale!11 It snarld at the caln cats. Tosing aside the limp deputty!11 _Starcalbn this can't b hapbmening!11_

Juyfethr ran over 2 Clowdtale and dragged him in2 his den!11 Tears streamed down evry1s faces, but they war 2 Shoked 2 do anyitng!11!

Sudenlly, a yolw of fury cam from 1 of the cats!1!1 Britehart lungs at the fox, and and grabbed on2 it!1!1 It tried 2 shake her of!11 Mor cats lunged at the Fox!1! 2 of its heads war ripped off!1!1

NOvaPwAwaWA was roted 2 the ground, unable 2 do anything!1! No mater how hard she tried, she was Unable 2 map herself fsite!111 She could only wach her canlmats get hurt!1!11

Sudenly, a brits rainbow beam shot out from RanboPaws chest!1! It grbaed the fox and it began 2 stink down 2 a catss size!11 The other cats stard at it in sock!1!1 Wen the lit cleared, the fox was the six of an Apentice, and it had a strange glowing band on its foreleg!1! Cates surrounded the fox and ten the shoving ting Happened!11! The fox... Spoke!1!1!

"Get off me u mangy Rats!11) he Snaroled, His eyes war closed and he was Flaling around. He opened his eyes and stopped. "Wate... The cats r bigger 1/!/1? I had no clue dat cats were alb 2 do tat!1!1"

RanIBow Paw walked over 2 him. "We haunt Growd, but u had srhucnk. StrarClan has told me dat we cannot oil dis fox, as it wil becom improtent 2 us." Her eyes war glowing a brits purple as she sad tis. "For now, Mak a new den 4 him. Tis is way StrarwClan has see 2 me." Np cat could deny it bcuz of the magic she use must had 2 be from Startwaclan!11!

The fox widened his eys. "Wate, they can talk!?1/1? And understand me?!1/!/" RanibowpAWPo noted. "That doesn't been I'm gong wit u mangy rats!1" he growled. He tried 2 lung at RaInPow. But the Band glowed and he was bak ini the place he was b4 jumping. "Wats join on!11!?1?!" He yelped in ager.

"Tat band wil prevent u from a taking any1. 4 Now, u wil B staying here. And wit tat, RainIbWOPAws eyes stopped backed up in2 the apprentices den.

Ctas were crying in the medcn cats den as they learned the fates of there love 1s. NovaPWOaWA sighed and rolled 2 the side, listing 2 way was join on in the over den from the Parentices den. The muffled voice of JaYFether sad something about Bumblstrip Ambrmoon Holytuft Stormclowd and Clowdtale being dead. There war wales of sadness coming from the den. NovPwa culdnt bare 2 listen thog. Evryting had been goig Wrogn since she Bcam an AprenticE!11! Wat if she was the resin ta evryting was gong wrong/?

She herd the faint sound of Firstarw appointing a new deputy from outside. "Owr new deputy wil b Squrelflite. I hop Clowdtale and the rets of StreCaln approve my chose."

She knew way she had 2 do. 2 nite, she was going 2 go 2 the Monpole and ask Star/clan who 2 fix things.

.

It was nite and the mon shine Britly ovrhed. Al the over cats war sleeping soundly, except 4 NevPow. She got up and quietly paced in2 the medicn cat den. She saw the injrd cats invludng PretEYPaw sleeping. She signed. _I have 2 do it for them._ She thogt. She went over 2 the herb stop. 4 som resin, she knew way herb combination 2 grab. She ate them and then snuck Out of the camp.


	10. captereree 8

**Once agen Hi!1! I wuldv had tis captor owt earlier but teh reviews weren't showing. But ten i dicsovrd tat reviews appear in ur emale, so hooray!11! Qotes, the resin they had those colorful pelts is bcuz they r special!1!1 Tats aslo y they had those names. They do had flaws. U see them as the story goes on!11!11 Aslo tanks 4 bringing tis 2 my ate ton Gest i will ficx tat. I had spell cheek so my gamer is better nwo. Tanks 2 the people saying my fix is good btw!11! Anywa here its the next Catpeor!111! Tis 1 is frm a diffent perspective!11!1!1**

 **Chqpter 8 - Lrukng Danger**

The dark clods floated around, covering up the mon. Cats sleped in the medcn den, som brething harsly. JayFeethr watched wit unse, but enevtluy del a sleep.

PretyPaw opened hr eyes slitey, pain al Ovre her body. _Ugh way Happened..._ She tried 2 get up, but She culdnt. She lokede around, and saw the injrd cats beside her, and the smell of herbs. _I must be in the medcn den... but y?_ She locked at herself and saw Strange patches of blak on hr fur. _Wats gong on?_

Sudnely, she herd rustling in the Bushes. She attempted 2 speak, but Noting cam out!11! Hr fur bristled wit fear. She saw BLlood red yes glowing in the bushes neer the med den. The cent of blood grew stronger!1!1

A shadowy Cat leapt out towards hr, Its Clawasaa glntng in the Monlite!11 It let out a demonic groelw dat Cut grew teh ARe!11! Pretypwa shut her yes, eating 4 the Inevtble!1

Sudenly, she herd a yowl !1! She opnde her yes and saw... JYFETHR FITING TEH SHARDOWY CAT!1!11! Jay fEHFther sctached the over Cats Eye!1!1 It hisd and ran way!1!

PrtyPaw tryd 2 get JyfrEthers Atentin, but she culdnt mov or speak 2 tel him anytng!1! JAywaFethr went bak 2 sleep after chekg on the injured cats!1! Pretypaw crud and del asleep.

.

Pretypwa W Wokc up in a stray forst111!111 In froth of hr was a skinny, battle-scarred, grizzled, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, a snub nose, bony haunches, long, dull, ragged, patchy, thick, matted fur, torn, ragged ears, snaggly, cracked, stained, broken, blackened yellow teeth, and wide-set, rheumy, bright orange eyes.

"Who r U?" Aksed PReTYPAwwawawaa. She realized she could mov and talk!1!

"I aim YEloFanhg. I was An old Mednc Cat who dyed a lgn Tim ago trygn 2 sad an Edler." She locked down at the ground sady. "In the end non of us survived. But there is something iNed 2 tel u."

PretyePawa Tiltd hr hed. "Wat is it?"

"Don't let urslef wadnr of the pat of stars." Yelofang vanished, and the deem faded 2 back.


	11. caprtea 9

**Hi Guyzs!1!1 Sory 4 being gon 4 a wil but i hopefully wil b updating mor frecqentyly!1 I am not sung word, i am Using Tetxedit. It dos tel me wen I'm spelling wrong So i don't se anything much wrong wit it. Tanks 2 people who gig nic reviews once agen!1 I don't rely understand dat comment, Drak... Anywa, here is the Story!11**

 **Chapter - 9 To the MonoPol**

The silent nite surrounded NovakPaw as she walked grew the forest, the Cold gras beneath hr Feet. She felt like she had been walking 4 hours, but the MomoonoPool was nowhere 2 b sen!11

"Ill nevr find the MoonPeleo lick tis!1 If only i had a guid..." As she see tis, she usdnley herd a RUSTLING IN TEH BUSES!1!

"Gasp!" she gasped. "Who's That?" she locked around Wildly but she couldn't see any1!1! Suddenly, she herd a voice from behind her!1!11!1!

"Hello" it sad. NOvaPWawaasas Spunned around and saw a strange locking tom who was a gayr Tabby wit a distinct X patern on his Chets. He had a not in His err and his fur was Somwat mated. But the strangest part war his eyes. His letf eye was Drark Prple and his Rite was a cekerbord pattern of Red and Balck!1!1

"My nam is Obsidian. I kno the frost quit Wel. U sad u war locking for a 'monopoly?'" he sad. His voice was strangely emotngLess and dark. NovaPWaWAWa DNA Noded. "Well i kno the way there. Folow me." They started walking.

"Wat Caller U from?" Asked NvvaPawwO. His sent wasn't lick any she had smeld B4.

Abounds twitched his tale. "I us WindoeClancat but Know i liv on my own." NevaOPaw s Eyes sparkled in Wonder!1!

"U hunt and Fite al on our Own?/?/?! Tats so Cool!1!1" She meowed surprised tat any1 could do tat. If the Calns didn't had her CalnlMates, they would've did a Lung tim a go!111!1 "Tat must b Rlly hard!11!1!"

The lonr noted. "It is very hard, but i Engoy the lie i Liv. No otter moths 2 Fed, and no Caln 2 defend. Its the Lif."

NvaOVAPAw tilted hr he'd. "But dosing it get Loney? Witout anybody 2 talk 2 otter ten ourselves..." She herd the tom sig.

"It dos get kin of lonely, but Its teh Way I want 2 Livv." He stopped and pointed his tal towards a beautiful pol. "There it is. Ill b Levying now. Do way u wanted here, but B carful. Thers ben dogs Roming test place." And wit tat, the classless Cat left.

NovapAw lapped up som of the Starlit WatEr and del asleep, the beautiful stars redacting her vibrant, glimmering pelt.

.

NvoAPwawAP work up in a Beautiful shiny first with clouds under her feet and Tres wit stars tangled in There leevs. She was lyng In some sallow water tat reflected the brite stars up in the sky. Suddenly, a few of the stars went down And Fomre d In2 StarClan cates!1!1

The first 1, a broad-shouldered, large, lithe, hard-muscled, pale blue-gray she-cat with soft, thick,long fur, a broad face and head, silver hair tinged around her muzzle and tail, a torn ear, a scar that parted the fur across her shoulders, a long, sleek tail, and luminous, ice-blue eyes, said "Welcom 2 StarrClan, NovAPavAw."

The next 1. was A a slender, muscular, soft-furred, light silver-gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes and a plumy tail. Seh meowed "The Stras had gided u Heer. We had an Imptoent Mesag 2 giv 2 U."

The e Lasts 1 was a big, thick-furred, long-bodied, muscular,snowy-white tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears,one of which had a scar behind them. "The Silnt Brez And the Cold Streem wil join with The striking Litngn to end the Draknes but Bewar of the Mysterious Outsiders." The cats began 2 fad a way.

"Wate!1!1 I had someting impRotent 2 asks!11" meowd NoVAPwa. Teh StrawClan cats had Woried locks on there Faces.

"Water u Hav 2 say, u must say it now" Sad the blue She-cat. She was almost entirely gon.

"Y is overeating Gong rong!1/!?/1" She waled, depart for answers. The costs calmed down, and they faded slower.

"U wil find The truth if u Folow the Path of the Strars." They meowed, al at once. Wit tat, they war al gon, and NovaPwa work up.


	12. copter 10

**SORY AGEN 4 LEVGN!1!1 I Was juts deling wit scull andy stuff but I don't wan a lev u guys don't!1 Alto i don't Ned help. Tanks 4 the suggesting Tho!1! Anyway tinges r goon get reveled in tis captor so B prePared 4 TWITS1!11! Here is FICA!1!**

 **Chopper 11 - Clans Recovery**

NvoPaw waked up in the aptness Den. she Had barley gotten any Sleep bus of her Excursion, and it was Now tim 2 Whack up. Sehsteched her Legs and paced out of the den, the col Leaflet Breeze brushing Against her pelt. The pretty sunlit wouldn't lats lung, and Wit leafbare approaching, war ors had 2 work en Harder.

SqurlFlit jumped on2 the Higston and called 2 al the cats. "I am. Seating up the Dawn Patrols now." She mowed. "The Heating Patrol will had IvPole, Witting, SnowBus, and Musket. I will led it. And the Border Patrol will had forester, Cindrhart, GolsyFot and Crimson Paw. Led by ThitsleClaw" She Jammed off the rome and left camp wit the patrols.

 _Finally!11 Some tim awe from CrimaeSonpaw!11_ Hot NotvaPaw. _Maybe I can talk about rings without bein Insulted!111_

Suddenly, she herd a cal from JyaFater. "PretYPaw is wake!1!111!111"

.

Al the cats ran in2 the den But mots of ten war Pusses awe by JatYFather. "Iv her Somme SPCA u guys!11" Cats signed.

Straw hart darted in and Topled jyaFether over. "OMG My dagger R U artily!111/1!/1?!/?" She started grooming Pretypaw. JyeaFeter shook his he'd in disappointment.

"Pals gig her space, Swrilhart." Seed the bland tom. But Slither wouldn't budge.

"She's MY kit JayYFetre!1!" She hissed, her claws Digging in2 the ground. She bard her beth at him, reedy 2 Strike, but den FryStar ran in.

"We don't ned 2 Be clawing Etch otters ears Of!11 Pals levee the den, Switfhart." He mowed sternly. The she cat glared at him but Left. FirStraw left the den As WEll.

NovPwawaw A ran over 2 Pretypaw. "R u ok PretyPwa?1?1!?" Hop glimmered in her eyes, but PertyPaws seemed distant and vacant.

JayFPawEtyher signed and Locked down and Fronded. "She can't speak rite now, and she can Hardly mov... Not 2 mention, Threes Somme staring Pates of back Fur on her. We can Only hop tat She will B ok."

NvaPwa Creed!11!11 En wen tings wer gin Rite, tings would Go rong!1!1 Jyafeter sed "U should probably Lev her 2 recover..." Nvapwa Padded out the den, Sad.

Suddenly, She remberd sooting. The fox!11 She went over 2 the den dat the fox was in and saw RanbmowPaw and front.

"Y do U stupid cats Ned ME heer!/1!/!" He gowned. His tale lassoed from sid 2 sid, and he Bard his teeth.

RanbowPaws yes reflected stars. "Buck starkly has Told us tat We ned u in the Clan."

"StrawClun isn't Rel!1!1"

"It is!111 I no tat our nam is Coil!1!1"

The fox Gaped. "I nerve told u my Nam!11!1 How do U no Tat!?1?1"

"Buck StarirClan told me."

"BUT IT Not Rel 1!111!"

NoVaPewwe Sid. She dints ned 2 Wat dits. It didn't Lock ilk They we Getting answer. She padded out of den And Sat down on Ground. NotePwaw went over 2 her.

"Watt wrong NOvKIt?"he asked. His pretty Fur Sparkled in the sun Ilk stars, and Hiss beautiful yes We ilk beautiful Orbs of Pal Moonlit. HOwever, tat was not on NOvKiPAws mind.

"My sirs is hurt and I can't do anything 2 Help!111!1" she waled. "I should stopped dat SahwdowClan cat Rum attacking hRe!11 Instead I just sat around and got Nocked out by Z Stupid SahdowCLan Cat11!"

NotPaw Gaped. "No novqPaw!11 it ISBNs Ur flat!1! Nobodies Prefect." Den he pointed Up 2 the sky. "Except astrachan."

NovaPWeasrdaw Locked down. "I had 2 Tel u sometng.l I went 2 the monoplane Yesterday." Shook was in The back Toms eyes. "I aced ten and they just Told me dat I needed 2 Flow the Pat if Stars... But dat wont help Me!111 Were en is the Pat if Straws!?111/1!/11?1" She slams her paws on 2 the Gras, crumpling a deed Elf.

"NovPwaw, I'm sour it will map Sense someday I juts No it."

Suddenly NovPwaw and NotePWa herd a GaPES!11!1 It sonde dill Jyafether!11!

"NOVPAEW U MITE WANA SE TIS!1!1111"

The 2 Appendices dashed in2 the median den. 2 There horror, they saw PretyPaw wit Balk Ooze Flowing from her moth, mixd wit Blood!11!1!

"PLease... Help me..."


	13. cPater 11

**Hi agent!11 Sorry if the previous Captors war brogan but Tinges r gone get intense now!11 Im gals u ilk theft fanFicto-a-t!1 Abounds is gone Aper moor don't work!11!1 Im not supposed 2 Iv my at on internet Wings of Fir!1!1 Don't work Anya u will find out soon!11 Also Tawnypelte way is confusing? Anew Here Neck Captor!11!**

 **Capture 12 - iLL**

The 2 Apartness Locked at PertyPaw, Yes did wit smoke and Terror. "Jyafeter Watt Happened!1!?1!?1!?" Jayfeter was panicking

"I don't know!11111 Tis had Never happen B4!1111!" Moor cats Flooded in2 The Den!111!111!1 RanboPwaa's Eyes Glow!111111

"StrarClan has Told me dat Dis can One had ben Caused by the Dark Frost!11111!"

All the cats Gaped!11111 "HOW DO WE SAV HER!?1?!/1!/!/" YELED NOVPAW.

RanBOwPAW DISGEd. "StrCln parentally Doesn't know..."

TEY GAPED AGEN11!11!1 "DAT CANT BE TRUe11111 ASTRACHAN KNOWS EVERYTHING!1!"

Jyafeher mumbled. "They don't _tell_ Us overeating..."

Suddenly, NovPAw winded her Yes!11111 "Watt!11 I no some1 who mite no! It could b a Stretch but we Ha 2 trie!"

"Who could No moor ten starkly, NOvPAwa?!/1!/" Mowed RanoBwpa?/?/?/?

NovaPWa sed "Juts flow ME!1111 We hav 2 hurry if We want 2 ASV Her!1!1"

Firstarw Sad "The cats Who will go r Me, Squrlflit, RanboPwaw, CimSonPwa and Jyafetthr. NovPWawaaa Is leading it Buck she knows war Tis mystery catIs."

Nova locked down At her Paws. "Tis mite not Work... But we Ha 2 Trie!11!" she led the patrol Out of the Camp.

.

The CST's exempt NovpWPA and RanboPwa signed.. Tear feet war third from walking!11!1

cRimSonpwa said " R we eve Goon get There?/?"

SudenLee, they stopped!1!1 "There he Is!1!11" MeowedNov Paw1!111111111111!11

It was ObSidn!1!1

"Helo NovaPWaaw." He sed, Clammy.

"We ned ur Help abounds!11 My sisters is VREY IL1! Wat do we Doo1!?1?!/1!/1!/"

Obsidian flicked his Tall on NovopAwos Moth. "Slow down. Watt lines does she had. Watt r Her symptoms?"

"She couldn't speak earlier but she can now and she is coughing up back ooze ad blue!11!"

Obsidian see "Oh dear. Has she had contact wit the Dark Fort?"

"I don't Kno11!1111111111!1!11 I don't think she would!111!"

Abounds turned around. "Well, if tats the car, ten we had a big problem. If she isn't tang wit the dark forte. Den dat mens she has ben attacked by a dark Fort cat... Outside of a deem."

ALL TEH CTAS GAPED1!1111 But den CrmsOnpwa Spock. "But dat mask no Sense. Y would she be Coifing up Ooze and Bud?/"

"Ive seen it happen before 2 1 of my Calmness. Her nam was Light Breeze. She was the pretest, Most amazing cat In WidnClan. I had a Crush on hr and 1 day I decd 2 confess my feelings. I asked her 2 met me in the more, and she did. But b4 I could confess, a translucent cat Wit no stars in his Pelt oiled her... Or at lest we hot."

Ranbopaw tilted her he'd. "Watt hap end next?/?"

Abounds looked over at rainbow. "She was alive, but paralyzed. I try 2 am her bak 2 camp, but the dark forest cat corned me in A cave. He see dat he had 2 me and Litterbug buck our Destiny was 2 grab. Den he told me dat he Was sent by the Dark forest and wars the Strongest cat. He den went on 2 say dat en if WE Escaped, LighteBreaz would still Dye because he had The ability 2 cats a horrible Disease on2 her. He see dat it would progress until she died..."

Every Gaped11111111!111111111 "O no!111 We had 2 cure PtreyPaw now!1111!" meowed NovaPWa!111

Abounds still hadn't finished. "I brit her bak 2 camp And the Median cat would Try his best 2 help her... i Went 2 sleep and received a deem from Strclan. They see tat i need 2 Flow the pat if Stars. So i left Windcln, change my nam, and serrated 4 the Path if stars. And I found it. But b4 I could Finnish traveling it, the lines killed her... And now I wander here, trying 2 find fulfillment in life..."

"Tats so sad1!11!" Mowed Squrlflit.

Novapwa Got up. "Dat means we had 2 act now1!1! We ned 2 go bak 2 cpm, get PretyPWa, and follow dat pat if stars B4 its 2 Lat!1!1"

Abounds locked down at the ground. "Good luck, you will ned it..."


	14. caooter twelve

**Hi Agen Evrybody1!11!1 SOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSSO SORRY 4 LEAVIN AND ENDNG APTER ON CLIFANGER!1!111 But tings r geting Big So plesred!1!1 My story isnt Bad U guys and tey arent Mary Sus!11 Stop falmgni!1!1 Anywa eherr stroy!1!**

 **CAhetper 13- Prepargn 4 Teh Jurny**

Novpaw adn teh Rest Ofu Teh patrole Returned 2 Cmap.T ey neded 2 Get REdy, adn fast!11!1

"WOh wil com alogn? " asked FirsStar.

NvaPwa thot logn adn Hard. Tis was an impoterent mision!11

"U, CrismonPaw, RanboPawa, NotPaw, adn Mslef. We wil al go" Sed nOVApaw.

Firsetar Noded. Arlte now we ned 2 Sleep adn get owr enrgy." Wit tat, tey went 2 slep.

It was teh Midle uf teh nigtwen NovsPEAw Wock up. Seh herd a voic saygn Bewar teh Cats frum Teh Shadows.

"Wohso tehr?" aked NovawaP, her fur Bristling wit wory. Seh ot no response. "Anybody?" Seh akesd agen.

Tis tim, Seh herd a rustlng in teh bushes. _AM I Dremin? Is tis SPotedlef?_ thot Novawpaw.

Insted of SPtedLef, seh saw a wite otm wita buterfly patrned chest, and a seh cat mad uf Rubies!1!1

"RabitPawa!?1/1?!1 I saw u At TEh Gatring? in TUndreh Clan in teh MIdle uf teh NIght?/ and woh is tis?" qestinged NovaPaw.

Ratiebpaw Replied with "Oh tis is my SIstr RubyPWA .We Cam heer 2 tel ur Leder sometign but i ges we cam a litle 2 Erly?/?"

"Well Yahe its teh Middle of the Nit!111!" Sed NovapAw, acidentaly Spekign lorder adn Harshr ten seh wantd 2.

RuybPaw noded. "Good gogn Brother!11Now we hav 2 hoep tat nobdyo Saw us Levng!1!1!1"

Teh tundrCLan Aprentice tilted her hed . "Wat did u Ned 2 Tel Fierstar Anyway? I cuodl Tell him."

Rabitpwa turnd Away as if He had sumting 2 Hid. "Uh. ... We just Wanted 2 Wanr him of te Murdrs tat hav ben gong on."

"MruderS?!1/" gasped NraObvaPaw!11

"Ya murders . Mlutple cats Hav been Fownd ded adn We were gona Wran u guys Abowt it."

"Oh" replid NovapaW. "Dont wory il Tell him IN teh Mroning."

"Arlight tanks!11!" sed Rabitpaw. He ran Of , adn his Sitser folowd. But NOvaPWA nocted RusbyPaws Eys wer FIled wit hatrd as seh stard bak at the TundrCaln Aprentice. _I hav a Bad felng abowt someting But I cant Plac wat..._


End file.
